Unknown Feelings
by Shii.But.DeAdLii
Summary: Sakura has joined Akatsuki for no reason and has  alot feelings for Kakuzu.Just like Sakura, Kakuzu has a unknown feeling for her.Will they tell eachother how they feel on their 1 week vacation with the whole gang with them? Suck at summarys... KakuxSaku
1. The Beginning

Hello!!! Nothin' to say right now exept:

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I own the story!!!

Here's a KakuxSaku for you! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

Akatsuki HQ-

12:03

Kakuzu sighed as he looked around his room._I'm so bored,_ he thought._Maybe..._ He got up from his sitting position on the floor before walking towards his be, which was messy with blood stains.He had a heart collection in his own refrigerater so Zetsu couldn't eat them.He sat down at the edge of his bed before poking a big bump underneath his covers.The bump moved.He kept poking it until he saw a pink haired green-eyed girl jump out of the covers.

"What do you want?" whined the pink haired girl as she sat on one of his pillows looking tired.

"You know it's time to wake up,Sakura," he replied (Yup the pink glob is pinkeh).Sakura glared at him before jumping off the bed and going to his closet.He just watched as she opened his closet,took some cloths out, and putting them on (Sakura was wearing a black baggy shirt that stopped at her knees and tight shorts that ended 2 inches above her knees).She had replaced her pants with his short black jeans which had ended at here ankles and a baggy dark-green shirt shirt that ended at her knees.She walked towards the bed before plopping her self on his right side.Kakuzu started playing with her soft,pink hair._It's amazing how she was able to join without bleeding,_ he thought as she just stared at her happy face.

_Flashback_

_Sakura had just finished all the tests she had to do to get into Akatsuki.She first had to beat Kisame Hoshigaki, second obtain the scroll that held Konoha's most powerful justu's, and third...Feed Zetsu.Sakura first just stared at the Akatsuki Leader with a what face on.He just nodded.Sakura had killed a person before dragging the body to Zetsu who thought he was about to die from hunger.When Sakura was infront of him, he just stared at her, then looked down at the dead body before looking back at her.Sakura picked the body up by its arm and tossed it at him.Zetsu had caught the body and started digging into his lovely meal.Sakura sweatdropped after hearing Leader say 'Oh good, now Zetsu won't have to chase us anymore'.He then anounced that she was in Akatsuki now.The other members congratuated her with a nod, a clap,or a hug in Tobi's case.Sakura wasn't assigned a partner.She was told that she could share a room with one of the other members.Sakura had decided to choose Kakuzu first since he was the one who told her she should join them._

_End Of Flashback_

Kakuzu chuckled remebering when he had first made her angry.She had started throwing fists at him before yelling about some nonsence(Sp?).That had made her become friends with the other members, espically Hidan his partner.When Hidan had started swearing at her she had started swearing back at him with veins popping on her fists.Hidan had then met Mr. and Mrs.Knuckles.Kakuzu chuckled one more time before feeling weight on his chest.He looked down just to see Sakura sleeping on his chest.He smiled.

_**Knock,Knock,Knock**_

"Kakuzu,Sakura? You in there???" asked a voice outside the door.

"Coming," replied Kakuzu.He put his hands on Sakura's shoulders before shaking her awake.Her eyes snapped opened and she looked at him with I'm-Tired writtin on her face he pointed to the door.She nodded before getting up,streching, and heading towards the door.She then opened it and, all of a sudden, she was on the floor with someone hugging her.She looked up just see a orange mask with a small black hole on the left side.

"Hiiiiii Saaaakkkkkkuuuuurrrrrrraaaaaa-ccchhhaaaaannnnn!!!!!!!!" chirped a very happy voice.Sakura smiled.

"Hi Tobi-san," Sakura looked over his shoulder before smiling."Hello Deidara-san,Kisame-san,Itachi-san,Sasori-san,Hidan-san, and Zetsu-san!"Sakura said with a even more brighter smile.Itachi Hned,Deidara Yeahed,Kisame nodded with a sharky smile,Sasori gave her a small happy smile,Hidan grunted, and Zetsu gave her his IMAEATCHOO grin.Ever since Sakura had joined the members became like brothers to her.

"Guess what, Leader said that we are going on a 1 week Vacation, and when I mean we, I mean ALL of us even him and Unnamed,"Kisame said.

"He also said that we didn't have to bring anything but food,yeah,"Deidara added.Kakuzu and Sakura nodded.Tobi scrambled off of Sakura so she could get her cloak and her medic-kit from Kakuzu who had already put his on and held hers out with his hand before walking with the 8 male members to the entrance of their little HQ.They met Leader and Unnamed there.

"Okay, everyone knows about the lil' vacation am I right," he asked.The other members were about to say 'yes leader-sama' before he said, "Of course I'm right...I'm ALWAYS right.Anyways lets headout towards uh..." his voice stopped a moment.He looked liked he was thinking.

"Abandoned Village,"Spoke Unnamed.Leader nodded before saying 'Yes thank you Unnamed'.

"Well...Let's go!"He said as he and Unnamed led them towards the 'Abandoned Village'.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of chappie 1.R&R please!!! And while I'm at it, here's how Sakura's realationships with the Akatsuki members and what they sometimes do with her and the ages of the characters:

**Sakura: age:22**

**Leader:A father who tells me what is right and what is wrong. age:31 **

**Unnamed:A dude who treats me as a little sister, and sometimes tell me some stories about flowers. age:30**

**Itachi:Itachi sees me as a little sister and is sometimes over pretective around me.He has tea with me and tells me how much Sasuke mad a fool of himself during his entire life. age:26**

**Deidara:He also sees me as a little sister and is teaching me how to make different things with clay. age:26**

**Tobi:Tobi sees me as a new-born sister and always treats me like I'm a little baby still.He plays with me and tells me some of his adventures with the other Akatsuki members. age:24**

**Kisame:Ever since I defeated him, he saw me as a little flower girl and started calling me Pinky most of the times.He teaches me new justu's I never knew about. age:28**

**Sasori:Even thought he is a puppet, he sees me as a great creation by nature.He is like a big brother who is always helping me creating puppets and how to use them. age:26**

**Zetsu:Even though he eats people, I'm not afraid of him.He's very kind and just like every one else treats me as a lil' sister.He always comes and helps me water some plants that are in the HQ. age:27**

**Hidan:Chuckles Hidan also sees me as a lil' sis', but sometimes I get on his nerves.He swears alot though.We are alike in different type of ways.He tells me some of the funniest swears that I've never ever of heared!!! age:26**

**Kakuzu:Uhmm...I'll never tell anything exept he tells me different people he had met on his adventure as a missing-nin. age:27**


	2. Arriving

Sorry it took a while to update people.I was getting some more information for some parts of the story.A special thanks to **Shirox and Kaiki Karai Kibun** for reveiwing.

Enjoy!

----

As the Akatsuki members walked towards the Abandoned Village, they decided to talk about which colors look best on who's nails.

"Hey look! Tobi thinks we arrived," chirped Tobi as he pointed towards a huge gate with a sign hanging from the top of it.The sign read : _BEWARE._ Hidan snorted.Sasori just stared at him not talking at all.

"Why do we have have to beware? Ha! We're as strong as the God of this world! But no match for Jashin-Sama," Hidan said.Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"There you go again! Talking about your 'Jashin-Sama' and how he is more stronger than us," Kakuzu said with annoyince.Hidan glared at Kakuzu.

"Shut-up Stitch-Boy! You're just made because Jashin-Sama is much more stonger than you! So its best if you just shut your stitched-up mouth up before I shove my scythe up your-" Hidan was about to cuss.Until he heard a bunch of huge splashes.This startled all the Akatsuki members.

"W-What was _that_," asked a startled Sakura as she and Tobi hugged eachother in fear.Kakuzu frowned in his mind as he saw Sakura and Tobi hug in fear.Sasori had saw this and laughed innerly.

"Dunno," said AL (Akatsuki Leader).He looked around as the gang walked inside the Abandoned Village.AL's eye twitched.

"Where is the fireworks!?!" he asked/yelled as heis eyes narrowed.Unnamed member just frowned.

"S-Sir Leader-Sama, d-don't be m-mad.T-they might have n-not showed u-up ye-ye-yet," stuttered Unnamed as Sir Leader destroyed a boulder that was located in the place that looked like a training ground.The village was mostly destroyed.Houses (or was left of them) were either burned,splattered in old blood which seemed to be there for 2 years, or were nearly gone with a bunch of dead bodies or mites (or bugs).AL's eyes darkened.

"Well they better hurry up because I didn't come here to wait! I came here for a vacation! Besides, they said that they would be here early," AL hissed in a deadly voice.Unnamed began to cry as AL started destroying things in anger.Sakura sat right beside the blue-haired boy (or girl I really don't care!) before patting his/her back and whispering 'It will be ok' and 'Everything's gonna be fine'.That made Kakuzu kinda jealous.Sasori laughed innerly...again._She never patted my back_, he thought as he frowned in his mind.As AL was destroying things and Sakura was trying to cheer up Unnamed, the other members either talked to eachother,walked around in the remainings of what was left of the village, start complaining about different things, or, in Zetsu's case, eat the dead bodies.As noon flew by ( yes it's noon) AL calmed down along with Unnamed.It was now night and Zetsu was almost finish with all the dead bodies in the whole village, until he became full.AL sighed.

"Ok everyone, since we are already here we will camp here tonight," AL said as he rubbed his temples.Unnamed has finally gotten it together before smiling happily and saying an 'OK'.

(Since I'm to lazy to type when they started setting up the camp, here's after they finished doing it)

They had just finished setting up camps.Sakura who was to busy cooking fish she found in a river not to far away from the village had now announced it was dinner time.AL had already told who was going to share tents with eachother since they only had 5 tents.Here's the list:

1st tent: Tobi and Deidara

2nd tent: Kisame, Itachi and Sasori

3rd tent: AL and Unnamed

4th tent: Zetsu and Hidan

5th tent: Sakura and Kakuzu

Deidara had then glared at Tobi as Tobi just sat there not getting why his Sempaii was glaring at him.Deidara was sad since he couldn't share tents with Sasori who just sat there staring at nothing,Kakuzu had blushed,Hidan frowned while complaining about sharing a tent with a cannibal, Zetsu had just ignored him,Unnamed squealed in delight, and Sakura sat there staring at nothing.Since they where finish with their dinner, they threw the remainings in the fire.Kisame had put the fire out before going to the tent he was going to share with Itachi.The others were already getting settled.

-Abandoned Village

10:23 p.m.

Everybody were asleep except Sakura.She and Kakuzu had snuggled up for body heat since it was kinda cold.Sakura had kept hearing footsteps outside their tent.She had tried to ignore it but failed as the footsteps came to their tent again.She heard it being opened.She closed her eyes shut._Nobodys there Sakura.Nobodys there..._Sakura had then began falling to sleep until she heard this- **Sakura-chan wake up somebody is right next to us!!!** Screamed Inner-Sakura.Sakura sighed._Oie Inner-chan there isn't anybody there_, Sakura said innerly.She then heard breathing, but it wasn't Kakuzu's.Her eyes widened.**See see someone's here look at em' they look... weird** Sakura slowly turned around, trying not to wake up Kakuzu.Sakura's eyes widened even more.Her eyes met not another pair of eyes, but one single eye.Sakura screamed.

----

Here's chappie 2.Sorry it took a while to make it people and sorry Sasori-kun wasn't in the chappie that much.But he will be in the next!

R&R plz


	3. Not Tobi? Or Deidara?

* * *

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! T.T

* * *

As Sakura screaming continued, the one-eyed boy had gotten away from her very quickly and ran out the tent.Kakuzu, who's ear was right next to her neck heard her screamed and woke up instantly.When Sakura's screaming died down while Kakuzu, who was so alarmed that he jumped away from Sakura, stared at something stuck in the ground.

"What happened, Sakura-Chan??" Asked Konan (SXA: SCREW IT! This is Unnamed . Now she is a she forever!! KAKUZU: STOP INTERRUPTING) as she and Pein (CoughALCough) walked into the tent.They both blinked before laughing at what they saw:

Sakura was clutching her knees to her chest while rocking back and foward repeating 'It was Tobi, it was Tobi, No Deidara, No Deidara' over and over again.

Kakuzu was staring at an object, which looked like a scroll, on th ground while holding onto his sack of money for life.

"Hey what happened, yeah!?" Cried Deidara as he ran into the tent, followed by the other members.By now Pein and Konan had stopped laughing and had gotten serious. And... Sakura seeing both of Deidara's and Tobi's one eye showing (Or one hole for Tobi's case) immediately...fainted.

They others blinked before instantly, Konan, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were by Sakura's limp form on the ground (They didn't bring sleeping bags).

"Hmmm...What's this I spy?" mumbled Pein as he picked the scroll-thingy off the ground.He opened it, just to let his eyes scan over a strange written language-thingy...He gazed over it once more, before rolling it back up, and sticking it into his pocket.

Pein had then realized all of his fellow members were also trying to read the scroll over his back (Kakuzu had carried Sakura on his back). He sweatdropped (ANIME STYLE) before having three red veins pop out of his forhead (ANIME STYLE .). All the members backed away slowly, before counting down.

6...

5...

3...(Just kidding!) 4...

3...

2...

1. . . .

(OMG)

"WHO DID THIS KUSO BAKA KA?!" Roared a clearly angered Akatsuki Leader as his Rinngean eyes began to harden in anger.At the sight of this, Tobi fainted, Hidan stepped back, Deidara ran into Kisame who was trying to hide behind Itachi, causing both of them to fall, Konan started crying, Kakuzu was still holding Sakura while Sasori used his hands to cover her ears (Because Pein is TOTALLY MAD), and Itachi just...' Hn'ed...

Time skip of about 15 minutes, because it took Pein this long to calm down, Konan to stop crying, Sakura to wake up, Tobi to wake up, and Deidara and Kisame aid their heads (Which had a LOVELY big bump on their heads).

"Owww, my head, yeah," Whined Deidara as he rubbed his head followed by Kisame mumbling a few words under his breath...Which were along the lines of 'Stupid Little Mother...My F...Kill those Son-of-a...' And so on so forth (Is that a word?)

"So Sakura-Chan, why did you scream?" Asked Konan boredly.

"Well...To tell you the truth, because you all know I lie alot, I was about to all asleep until I opened my eyes to see some one-eyed person bending and leaning towards my face," Sakura explained.She was sitting cross-legged since Kakuzu put her down (Unwillingly). At this information, everybody's attention was on Deidara and Tobi who were totally confused. Hidan stepped forward.

"Why you little-" Hidan began but was cut off by a-

"Wait! It couldn't be both of them...Actually it isn't them who were my intruder!" Sakura said she blocked Hidan's way from Tobi and Deidara. Tobi and Deidara just nodded furiously agreeing with Sakura.

"How do you know Sakura-Chan?" Asked Zetsu's white side clearly aware that Sakura was on to something.

"Because, whenever I stare into Deidara's left eye in the dark, it is a darker shade of blue, and for Tobi, it is a darker red considering he's still a part of Madara," Sakura explained while stepping out of Hidan's way to stand next to Kakuzu.Mumbles of agreement rose from the gang of 'True, true'.

"Then who was it?" asked Sasori.

"Don't know, but whoever the intruder is, they better have high defense," Huffed Pein as he wrapped his arms around Konan boredly.She just nodded in agreement.

"So...What now?" Asked Kisame who was keep poking Itachi who didn't mind at all.All he got for a response were shrugs.

_Boom, boom, boom, boom,boom, boom, boom, boom_ echoed through the air.

"What was that?" Mumbled Tobi as he and the others walked out of the tent before looking around the forest (They camped there).Then they started hearing:

_Unde, Unde, Unde, Unda_ along with the 'Boom' sounds continuing.

"What the? The circus isn't supposed to have music like this," Mumbled Pein.

_Eheheha!_

"WHAT THE?! Ok! I'm totally creeped out of this screwed up little crappy town! I'm OUT OF HERE!" Cried Hidan as he dashed off into the forest where the wrecked village was.

"Hidan!" Tobi cried desperately as he reached his hand out to where Hidan ran off. 'Hidan' he mumbled again before lowering his hand in sorrow.

"We must catch up to him!" Kakuzu said before dashing off. The others followed him. Tobi was right infront of him, even though he was the last to follow.

"Hidan!" Tobi cried searching for Hidan desperately.

_Hyaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

"What the.." Everyone turned to the direction of Hidan's scream.Once they reached him, their eyes widened in suprise and a little fear._What the..._

What they saw was Hidan, who's leg's were tangled with a tree's up-rooted roots. They all blinked before laughing at him, except for Tobi who sighed in relief.They all walked next to him before looking at him.Kakuzu patted his back.

"Dude, you had us worried there! Don't do that again!" He said with a smile.Hidan looked up in horror before pointing his finger to the ground. They all then realized that he was shaking with fear all over.

"Hidan?" Tobi mumbled as he poke him.

"H-H-Hel-Help m-m-me-me," Hidan stuttered in fear.

"What do you mean Hidan-kun?" Sakura asked curiously before looking down at a patch of flowers who were staring at them._**OMFG!**_ cried Inner Sakura as she then screamed in fear and ran into the back of Sakura's head.

Sakura then started shaking in fear also.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Itachi as he and the others looked to were Hidan was pointing at. They all froze. Now...I shall tell you the patch of flowers they were staring at weren't regular!

Here, let me tell you why:

1st: The patch of flowers were still alive and were on a fallen tree.

2nd: They were human-faced.

& 3rd: ...They were staring at them with opened mouths.

They all heard a hiss of anger. They all shakily turned to the tree that was right next to Hidan.What they saw frightened them even more. The tree had:

1st: A horse head dangling from the tree's branch.

2nd: A horse leg dangling from the tree's other branch, which was attempting to kick Pein in the head.

Ok...This had set the Akatuski gang off!

3.

2.

1.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The next thing you know, the most feared,missing-nin gang of all countries are running away from...monsters...Wow! I think I swallowed some sand they had accidentally kicked into my face...

Wow!

Well... Hidan had somehow gotten loose and had fled the exact same time that they had fled. But to bad they didn't see a pair of ghostly-faded hand sinks into the ground making a _uuhh-ooo_ sound that sounded like it was being faded.

Well...With them:

The gang had stopped running and were trying to catch their breath.

"Oh -pant- my -pant- Jashin -pant- Sama," mumbled Hidan as he and Tobi laid side-by-side next to eachother on the cool ground. Pein and Konan were leaning against a tree, Kisame,Sasori, and Itachi were resting standing up, and Sakura and Kakuzu were sitting next to eachother. They were all near a bridge that was over fresh, flowing water. The bridge didn't look damaged at all!

"YES! WATER, OH SWEET WATER," Cried Kisame as he immediately threw off his cloak and jumped into the water with Samehada still on his back. He made a _sploosh_ sound. As they all catched their breath, they walked to the side of bridge (Kisame had jumped off of the bridge's railing into the flowing river underneath). As they all peeked over the railing, their eyes widened in fear once more. _OH COME ON FOR JASHIN-SAMA'S LOVE _Hidan cried innerly.

What they saw was a ... monk?!

* * *

AH I'M SO SORRY!

I'll give you the mythology things at the end of the story!

.


End file.
